


War And Love

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, LeeGaa, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, after war, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Gaara are both recovering from wounds from their battles, the war now over the two get to talking and learn that love can come out of something as sad and horrible as War. It's a LeeGaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto!
> 
> Hello!! Enjoy the story! I worked very hard on this! Again ignore any typos if you see any. This is a Gift for my friend Jonnachan! Also spoiler alert! This is yaoi (boyxboy) don't like then don't read! I had the biggest writers block and I could not think of a good story! But after reading the new Naruto chapters I got a idea and made this for my friend!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rain fell from the sky, covering all the blood soaked battle grounds. The rain brought comfort to all who had made it through the war, it seeming to cleanse everything it touched. Lee was glad his friends had lived through the war but was still sad for all the ninja who had died, it was odd feeling to be happy and sad at the same time, not a youthful feeling. The leaf ninja rubbed at his sore shoulder where he had been cut during his last battle, he was covered in scratches and bruises but was glad that he had no serious injuries. He made his way to the tent that Sakura had told him to wait in, the war may be over but there were a lot of wounded still and he had to wait to get his shoulder looked at. Pushing through the opening to the tent he blinked in surprise to see the Kazekage lying on one of the beds, the leader being the only one in there. 'Oh Gaara-kun is here, I didn't expect to see him in one of the tents. Is he hurt?' He wondered and walked over to the bed that was next to the sand ninja's, he sat down on it and slipped off his vest carefully, his shoulder still hurting him. He couldn't help but stare at Gaara, his gaze moving over him till he spotted the wrappings that ran up from his ankle to his knee, dried blood here and there on the white fabric. 'He is hurt…I know we have not really talked since we were kids but I can't help but be a bit worried for him.' He thought and shook his head making water fly from it, the youthful ninja was completely soaked from the rain. He did his best not to make any noise but when he started to move his legs onto the bed he ended up knocking over a metal box of band aids that had been on the end of the bed, it crashing loudly to the floor making him cringe.

"Hello Lee…" Gaara said and the leaf ninja nearly jumped out of his skin. Lee looked over to see the light green eyes were half way open and looking at him tiredly, the Kazekage looked very worn out.

"Goman Gaara-kun…did I wake you?" Lee asked and had to stop himself from getting up when the redhead sat up. 'Why am I getting all worried? He can handle himself.' He thought and watched the younger boy run his hand into his red hair.

"..No you didn't, I couldn't fall asleep in a place like this." Gaara replied and winced as he moved, setting a hand on his sore side. He looked over at Lee and took in the leaf ninja's state, his spandex had rips here and there and his normally bright orange leg warmers were now covered in dirt, his black hair all messed up instead in its normal perfect bowl shape. All in all the two of them didn't look so good at the moment. "You look horrible.." He commented, pointing at the scratch on Lee's cheek.

"Well you do not look very youthful yourself Gaara-kun." Lee replied with a small smile and stood up, moving over to pick up the band aids. He glanced back over at Gaara and noticed a sadness in the light green eyes which surprised him, the leader normally didn't show much expression but at the moment he looked openly upset. "Hey…are you ok?" He asked and sat back down on the edge of his bed, leaning forward so he was closer to the young Kazekage. He frowned when Gaara remained silent and let out a small sigh. 'Why did I bother asking him? He is not going to tell me his problems..' He thought and was about to turn so he could lie down when he heard a sigh from the other bed.

"I had to fight my father…" Gaara said in a sad tone and Lee's head snapped up to look at him, the leaders eyes were averted so he had to lean a little to see him better.

"Huh? Your father?" Lee asked, his eye brows drawing together as he watched the younger male.

"Yes, he was one of the people brought back. It really hurt to see him…but he told me a few things that really shocked me, to well…the point of tears." The Kazekage admitted and moved his good leg up and wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on his knee. "After all the pain he put me through…I forgave him.." He said and closed his eyes half way, staring at the wall of the tent. Lee was in shock, he never thought Gaara would tell him something personal like that out of nowhere, and he was even more shocked to hear that he had cried.

"Oh, I am sorry you had to go through that." Lee said softly and gave a sad smile, not really sure what he could do to comfort the sad leader. Lee watched as the sand ninja started to try and get out of his vest, moving slowly since he was still pretty sore, his pale hands trembling slightly as he tugged at the buckles. "Do you need help?" He asked suddenly, making the younger male glance up at him with a confused look.

"Help? No I think I can get out of my own vest." Gaara replied and frowned when he noticed one of the buckles was smashed, it was broken in such a way that it wouldn't open. He really wanted to get the vest off, it stunk with the scent of blood and was covered in dirt, the vest had seen better days and the leader didn't think he wanted to use this one again. He frowned as he kept tugging and yanking at the broken strap, he just wanted to rest his tired body but he wanted to get the ruined vest off first.

"I can help really." Lee said again and after a few more minutes of watching the Kazekage struggle he finely couldn't take it anymore. Standing up the leaf ninja moved over and sat down on the bed next to Gaara, pushing the pale hands aside and taking a hold of the buckle. He glanced up when he felt the redhead tense and gave a small smile. "Hey relax, just let me help." He mumbled and then looked back at the buckle, twisting to see the other side, it looked like he would have to break it.

"You really don't need to.." Gaara said and did his best not to stare at the leaf ninja, but after a few moments he found his gaze moving up to Lee's face. Lee sensed he was being stared at and looked back at Gaara, sighing when he noticed he was looking at his eye brows.

"If you're going to make a eye brow comment then get it over with." Lee muttered and then used his strong fingers to bend the buckle, with a yank it broke off and he tossed it aside, he then lifted his hand and unzipped the vest. "There you go." He muttered then blinked when he noticed the annoyed look the redhead was giving him.

"Why would I make a comment about your eye brows? Is something wrong with them?" Gaara asked and crossed his arms, his normal frown on his lips. Lee stared at him for a moment then raised one of his eye brows.

"You are not going to say they are freaky or huge?" Lee asked and lifted a hand to point at his head, blinking when the leader gave him a blank look.

"I don't have any eye brows to begin with so I don't really care." Gaara replied and ran a hand through his red hair, he felt tried still but he really didn't want to sleep.

"Oh..right, ok what about my suit? Everyone always says its weird." Lee then said, gesturing down at his spandex suit. Normally he never let peoples comments bug him but he was feeling down from all he had seen during the battles, it didn't help that on his way to the tent a few of the ninja from different villages were mocking him. He watched the leader look him up and down then give him a annoyed look, the kind of look that made you feel like a idiot.

"Naruto wears bright orange, I think you look fine so calm down." Gaara said and then set his hands on the side of the bed, tilting his head as he looked at the older male. "Don't let peoples stupid comments bring you down, you are to strong for that, and we all like you for who you are." He added and felt confused by the strange look the leaf ninja was giving him. "Lee?"

"Oh thank you!" Lee suddenly yelled and wrapped his arms around the Kazekage in a tight hug, Gaara stiffening up in shock in the older males arms. "Thank you for your kind and youthful words Gaara-kun! I feel much better now!" He added and looked down at the redhead, his brows drawing together when he noticed the leader was looking off to the side with a light pink hue in his cheeks.

"Your…uh welcome.." Gaara muttered and awkwardly patted him on the back. This was kind of nice…being hugged like this, he was used to the awkward pats on the shoulder from his brother or the quick one armed hugs from his sister before she went on a mission. He never knew a hug could be so warm and comforting.. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he lifted his hands and set them on the older males back, his eyes slowly closing. It was now Lee's turn to tense in surprise, he didn't expect the leader to relax let alone hug back. He could feel the young Kazekage was trembling slightly in his hold and he frowned.

"You know…hugs are very healing.." Lee whispered and couldn't bring himself to let go of Gaara just yet. 'He's so small in my arms…the way he is acting you would think he-…never gets hugged..' He tightened his arms around the sand ninja and closed his eyes as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes then pulled away when they heard voices outside the tent, both ninja awkwardly scooting away from each other as Sakura walked in. She raised a eye brow seeing that the two were sitting next to one another then moved over to stand in front of the redhead.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Lee greeted and grinned at her, the med ninja gave a smile in return then reached out and pushed the Kazekage's bangs out of his eyes to check a scratch on his forehead, ignoring the flinch it caused.

"Are you still in pain Kazekage-Sama?" She asked and her hand glowed green as she healed the scratch.

"You can call me Gaara you know…and yes I still am.." Gaara replied, wincing when Sakura touched his leg. He didn't like how the people looking at his wounds always had to touch them, he really hated feeling pain and seeing his own blood. He glanced over at Lee to see the leaf ninja was watching them, his dark eyes saddened as he looked at the leader's leg.

"Oh uh..ok Gaara, I will go get you something for the pain. Sorry Lee-san I will get to you in a bit." Sakura said and picked up a clip board next to the bed and wrote a few things down. "There are so many injured so I am really busy." She added with a long sigh then hurried back out of the tent. Gaara glanced over at Lee again to notice he was staring at the entrance to the tent.

"Naruto told me you have feelings for her." Gaara said suddenly and the older male quickly turned to look at him in surprise, his eyes wide.

"H-Huh?" Lee stuttered and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I…"

"I don't think you should pursue her.." Gaara said and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes moving to look at the entrance to the tent then back to Lee. The leaf ninja frowned slightly then drummed his fingers lightly on his knee, why was the Kazekage bringing this up?

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked and then pointed at the entrance. "I promised her I would protect her and-"

"She won't ever feel the same for you…I know nothing of love and even I know she still holds deep feelings for the Uchiha. I think you should look for love somewhere else, someone as kind as you should not be alone." Gaara explained, he wasn't sure why he felt he had to talk to the spandex wearing ninja about this but he didn't like how he would see sadness in the taller males eyes when the med ninja was around. "She is a ninja as well, she does not need protecting." He added and then bit his lip wondering if he had upset the older male, noticing that Lee had slumped his shoulders and was staring at the floor.

"You are wrong she.." Lee had first felt a bit of anger but after letting what the sand ninja said go through his mind a few times he realized he was right. '..She does always turn me down.. and still always talks about Sasuke. Maybe it would be best to move on…now that I think about it I don't think I am in love with her anymore anyway. It was more like a crush..' He thought and sighed deeply, his gaze moving over to Gaara.

"I…apologize if what I said was upsetting." Gaara said and then reached out and put his hand on the bar at the end of bed, gripping it tightly as he started to pull himself to his feet.

"No no it is ok, what you said is true and.. wait what are you doing?" Lee asked and watched the leader get to his feet, getting up when he saw the look of pain on his face. "Hey you should not be getting up." He said sternly and moved his hand to place it on the redhead's shoulder.

"I am not that weak, I can get myself water." Gaara muttered and pushed the leaf ninja's hand away, narrowing his eyes when the tall male stepped in front of him. "Step aside." He ordered, being his normal stubborn self.

"You can not order me around, we are not on the battle field now lay down." Lee demanded and lifted his hand again. Gaara glared and smacked his hand away, he took a step forward and let out a gasp when he felt pain shoot up his leg, he stumbled forward as he tried to get weight off his wounded leg and ended up falling into the older males chest, tensing when arms wrapped around him again.

"Whoa! Hey, see I told you. You shouldn't have gotten up." Lee said with a sigh and awkwardly wrapped a arm around his waist and helped him back onto the bed, ignoring the glare he was getting from the Kazekage.

"..I don't need someone to baby me I can take care of himself." Gaara growled, his head turned to the side since once again heat had rushed up into his cheeks. 'That's weird..' He thought and scooted himself back, letting out a cry when he felt a painful throb from his leg. Lee jumped at hearing the cry and moved forward, wanting to help him move his leg back onto the bed but failed to notice the leader's shoes which were still in front of it.

"Gaara-kun are you o-AH!" Lee yelped as he tripped over the shoes, he felt like everything was going in slow mo as he fell onto the Kazekage, landing with his arms on either side of the leaders head and his lips covering the younger males. Both were frozen in place, their eyes wide and blushing deeply, the ninjas so shocked they didn't know how to react at first. 'I a-am kissing the K-Kazekage! Another male! And…and..' He couldn't help but notice how soft and warm Gaara's lips were, and how calming his scent was. Both tensed hearing a gasp and Lee finely got his body to move and he pulled back to see that Sakura was standing at the entrance to the tent, a hand over her mouth and her cheeks almost the same color as her hair.

"O-Oh I am so sorry!" Sakura said and Lee turned red, gaping for a moment then waved his hand.

"N-NO! it's not w-what you-"

"I-I'll come back later!" The pink haired girl said and quickly ran out of the tent, leaving the two boys alone again.

"W-Wait!" Lee yelled then looked at the Kazekage, his eyes widening when he noticed that Gaara was blushing a dark red.

"L-Lee…c-can you please get o-off me.." Gaara stammered and looked away from him, awkwardly pushing on his chest. Lee then noticed he was still on top of the redhead and he quickly jumped off him, backing up till he was back to his own bed.

"I a-am so sorry! That was a accident I d-did not mean to fall on you o-or k-kiss you! So sorry!" Lee yelled and started to apologize over and over again, hoping the younger male wasn't mad at him.

"I-It's ok! Stop a-apologizing I am not angry." Gaara said and moved so he was on the bed fully, his head turned to the side out of embarrassment. He never thought his first kiss would be from the youthful spandex wearing male sitting across from him. The two remained silent for the awhile, both not sure what to say to the other. Lee ran a hand through his hair and snuck a glance at the leader, his heart rate picking up at what he saw. Gaara had moved his hand up to lightly touch his fingers to his lips, his normally pale cheeks still a nice red and his green eyes shut half way as he stared down at the floor. Lee swallowed then got up and walked to the other side of the tent, picking up a cup and filling it with water from one of jugs. He then walked back and held it out to his friend, doing his best not to stare at him.

"Uh here…you said before you wanted water." Lee mumbled and watched the younger male hesitantly reach up to take it, both blushing again when their fingers touched and Gaara quickly took it from him.

"Thank you.." Gaara said and looked away from him as he took a sip.

"Anytime.." Lee muttered and sat back down, not able to help himself but watch the boy across from him. His mind going over again what they had talked about before. 'I should look for love somewhere else…' He thought and let his gaze slowly move over the Kazekage. 'He really is cute..' He thought and then blushed, surprised that he would think another boy was cute. The longer he stared at the redhead, the more he felt warmth start to form in his chest. 'I think.. I found someone I truly want to protect..someone I can finely hold in my arms and not be pushed away…' He thought and smiled as he got up, once again sitting himself beside the Kazekage. Gaara cleared his throat and blushed again as he looked up at him, giving him a confused look. "I think I want to fallow your advice.." Lee said softly and grinned at him.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked and took a moment to slip off both of the vest he was wearing, folding them up and then dropping them on the floor next to his shoes. He stopped trying to brush off his shirt when the older male took his hand, his heart beating faster when Lee leaned in close.

"Gaara-kun…would you let me protect you?" Lee asked softly and lifted his other hand to cup the soft pale cheek, grinning when he saw he had made the Kazekage blush again.

"Well uh…" Gaara swallowed then after thinking about it he then gave a small nod, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Ok…would you..let me date you?" Lee asked and tried not to sound nervous, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek. Gaara's eyes widened and he blushed darker, he thought about it for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if he had feelings for the older male but…looking into his eyes and feeling such gentle loving touches were stating to melt his heart. He hesitated for a bit before giving a shaky nod, his hands slowly moving to rest on the leaf ninja's chest. 'I think…I do like him, he has always been so kind to me.. even after what happened in the exams..'

"Y-Yes.." Gaara whispered and closed his eyes as Lee captured his lips in a deep kiss. When they broke the kiss the two laid down and Lee held the tired Kazekage in his arms, gently running his fingers into his red hair, the leaf ninja couldn't stop smiling. He was always wanting to be able to hold someone close and give them his youthful love, and now that he finely had someone he was not going to ever let his Kazekage go.

"Gaara-kun…would you let me.." Lee trailed off when he noticed that Gaara had fallen asleep and chuckled softly. "..Love you.." He whispered and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well Gaara-kun." He said and closed his eyes as well, letting himself drift off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note:**

> Weeell.. yeah not sure what to say now. Hope you liked it, was hard to write with my cat walking none stop over the key board. Squee is just ignored I am not focusing on her.


End file.
